Good Boy
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Kiba has always loved dogs, little did his lover know... that Kiba came with ...certain fetishes... ok sounds weird but hey lol just so you know there is NO BEASTIALIY lol KibaXIru Yaoi. Rated M a little humiliation included...


wow....its been so long!!! im sorry for the long absence ... i broke my laptop ... or i thought i did ... i actually just broke my charger XD i was really depressed for ages coz i thought id have to buy a new laptop , when my uncle suggested i try getting a new charger so i did and ....hey presto! i dont think ive ever been so happy lol XD

so yeah im back!! there are another 2 stories which i'll upload in a second they're called **For My Eyes Only**and **Guard Duty **so go read em! X3

**i dont own Naruto or any of its charecters...just this little fic :) **

**Rated M for a good reason :P**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Iruka stood naked as the day he was born admiring himself in the mirror. Although it wasn't really his body he was looking at, it was more a matter of what was around his neck.

Around Iruka's tan neck was a dog collar on which was a small silver tag with his name engraved on. To Iruka this was his most prized possession, it ment he was loved by another and he treasured it as much as his own life.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Iruka ran downstairs, Kiba would be home soon if he wasn't there to greet him he would be punished later, and usually included the misuse of a catheter which was fun but a little more painful than he could handle today.

Iruka had been sitting by the door for about 10 minutes when suddenly it opened and a tired looking Kiba walked through it. Seeing Iruka sitting by the door his face immediately brightened.

"Hey boy" Kiba smiled walking over to his lover and tickling him behind the ears. "Have you been a good boy today ? Did you miss me ?"

Iruka nodded.

"Shall we make you something to eat? You must be hungry"

Again Iruka nodded.

10 minutes later saw Iruka eating out of a dogs bowl at Kiba's feet, ass in the air and Kiba sitting at the table rapidly losing his appetite because all he could think about was the erection that was tenting his trousers. The more he tried not to look at the firm tan ass the harder it was to look away. He was pleased however to see he wasn't the only one with an erection.

"Iruka turn around"

Iruka sat up but didn't turn he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"I said turn around Iruka. Don't make me tell you again"

"But its embarrassing"

"I don't care now do as I say"

Iruka slowly turned to face his master trying his best (but failing miserably) to cover his erection. The truth was Iruka wasn't really embarrassed by having a hard on it was more the fact of how he got it. Kiba hadn't even touched him yet but he could feel his eyes on him like invisible hands caressing his body, teasing him, making unheard promises of what was to come.

"Uncover yourself and come here"

This time Iruka did as he was told straight away. Iruka was now kneeling in between Kiba's knees and was staring at Kiba's erection.

"Suck it"

Iruka immediately took Kiba's aching member into his mouth and began to suck, making Kiba gasp. Iruka deep throated his lover as he ran his tongue over the prominent vein on the under side of Kiba's cock, then taking it back into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down the hard length.

Kiba was so horny it wouldn't be long before he reached his climax. He looked down at his lover sucking on his cock like a lollypop and groaned. He couldn't take much more of this. Then Iruka started paying attention only to his head licking and sucking on it. Kiba could feel his body tense orgasm imminent he grabbed the back of the other chuunin's head and forced him right down on his cock, till his lovers nose was nestled in soft brown curls, and came hard into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka almost gagged at the force of being rammed down onto his lovers cock and seconds later his mouth was filling up with hot sticky cum. Iruka groaned in pleasure and swallowed.

Kiba stood up pushing Iruka back and walked away, leaving a completely confused Iruka hard and aching on the kitchen floor. Moments later however he returned with an array of things in his arms.

When Kiba returned to the kitchen he was pleased to see a pained look on his lovers face and that he had not moved one inch from where he had left him. He was still sitting on the floor facing the chair that Kiba had occupied only a few moments before.

Kiba walked over to the kitchen table, pushed his half eaten dinner aside and laid the items he was carrying on the table in a nice straight line. First in the line was a length of rope about a foot long, next was a cock ring, small bottle of lube, a dogs leash and finally a small clear object that looked a lot like an icicle with a wire attached but it wasn't. Iruka hadn't seen this yet and Kiba couldn't wait to use it on him.

Kiba sat back down on his chair and picked up the length of rope.

"Turn around Iruka" Kiba ordered and as Iruka did what he was told Kiba learned forward and began to tie his hands together behind his back tight but not to tight he wanted to hurt Iruka not cause his hands to drop off! Net he helped the chuunin to turn around and lay down on the floor. Kiba took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his lover laying there his cheeks a rosy red and erection standing proudly out from his body. Tearing his eyes away from the man he so badly wanted to ravish he turned back to the table and the items left on it. Picking up the bottle of lube he squirted some onto the clear butt plug and rubbed it all over coating it in the sweet smelling lube.

Kiba was nervous and excited all at once. Nervous because he didn't know what was coming, his position on the floor meant he could see nothing of what was going on on top of the table and excited because… well he just was Kiba had a fantastic imagination so sex with him was always intense and adventurous. Iruka's body was almost shaking with anticipation.

Having coated the butt plug Kiba reached for the cock ring and for a second twiddled it in his fingers, then leant forward to put it on his lover, who for a second looked slightly uncomfortable. Then sitting back up he picked up the slicked butt plug and saw Iruka's eyes widen.

"W-whats that !?" Iruka stuttered

"You'll see" Kiba Replied with a devilish smirk as he knelt down in front of Iruka and lifted his legs so that his feet were flat on the floor and with one hand spread his lovers cheeks and with the other he inserted the sex toy.

Iruka's back arched off the floor and he moaned in pleasure.

"You like that!?"

"That's not even the best part yet…" Taking hold of the small remote attached to the wire coming from the bottom of little sex toy he pressed the button on it and the toy inside of Iruka started to vibrate.

"ahhhhhhh!"

Kiba grinned evilly as Iruka's back arched high up of off the floor as he squirmed and tried in vain to get away from the vibrations.

"Do you like it? The vibrations deep inside of you ..?"

"N-No … Take …Take it out!"

Kiba reached for his lovers cock. "You say that but this bit is still hard … Iruka you dirty boy I think you like it"

The blush on Iruka's face deepened, he could feel that it had. He was enjoying this far too much but he couldn't help it he wanted Kiba inside him and he wanted him now, it was a mystery how the usually impatient Kiba had held out so long he was usually fucking him into the floor by now!

"Please…"

"Please what ?"

"… Fuck me… I w-want you n-now…please…?"

Instead of doing what he was asked Kiba increased the speed on the sex toy inside his lover.

"OH MY AHHHHHHHH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Iruka was aching his cock because he wanted to cum soo badly, his hands because he was pulling against his ropes and his back because it had spent the past I don't know how long arched off the floor but despite all the pain he was loving the feel of it all from the orgasm deprivation to the aching in his wrists he was loving it.

Kiba sat and watched his lover in awe. If he wasn't already in love with the older man he would be now. Kiba felt like he was drowning and suffocating in a hot room all at the same time. Kiba was finding it hard to breathe he had always thought of Iruka as pure and innocent but the noises he was making right now were far from innocent and they were driving him wild!

Suddenly the vibrations stopped and Iruka's body automatically relaxed, he almost whined at the loss but caught himself just before he did. The next thing he knew the butt plug was being removed and lube was being applied.

"I cant take it any more … look what you do to me… your so goddamned sexy" Kiba whispered in Iruka's ear as he pushed inside of him. Iruka moaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck one hand laced in his hair.

Kiba rocked his hips in time with his heartbeat steady, but not exactly slow. This was his way of an apology for being mean to his lover not that he knew it himself. Kiba buried his face in the other mans neck and began to bite gently at first but harder as the speed of his hips quickened.

"K-Kiba …the cock ring…please…"

It took a minute for Iruka's words to sink in when they did he reached for his lovers cock and gently removed the cock ring. Kiba wasn't forgiving on Iruka's body and pounded into Iruka as soon as the ring was off Kiba pounded into his lovers body his earlier pace forgotten with his increasing need.

Before he knew it Iruka was cumming over himself and his lovers stomachs his body tensing and his muscles tightening.

Kiba followed soon after his orgasm taking over his body he came hard deep inside Iruka. Pulling out of Iruka he flopped onto the floor next to him.

"Shit!" Kiba slapped himself on the forehead.

"What?" Iruka replied sleepily.

"I forgot to attach your leash"


End file.
